Monster
by WolfObsessed
Summary: He was never a father to me. He was a monster. I think its M rated for abuse? Implied Slash at the end.


This story is based of the song Monster by Meg and Dia.

_Italics _are sentences from the song.

People always ask me about my dad. I don't like talking about it. All I ever say is:

"He's dead."

I never say anything else, 'cause that's all that matters.

Everyone feels sorry for me. They think I miss him....But that's the total oppisite of how I feel.

I'm glad he's gone.

I hate him.

He was never a father to me.

He was nothing but a monster.

Nobody understands.....Nobody knew but mom, Megan, and me.

And we want to keep it that way.

We just want to bury the past.

'Cause it's just easier that way.

_His little whispers. Love me. Love me. That's all I ask for. Love me. Love me. _

He was always so possessive of me and the family. Like if one of us got close to someone who wasn't him, he got angry. Me and Megan couldn't have friends over or go out anywhere. The only place we could go to see people was school.

_He batted his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what its like to touch and feel something._

He was abusing. He bruised us, raped us....He did anything and everything to hurt us. He loved to hurt us. He always said.

"Hurting you is me showing you how much I love you."

If that was love, I didn't want it.

Mom said he was sick.

He was a monster.

_That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. _

Mom was always afraid if she would leave him that he would find us and kill us. But one day before he came home we left. Mom kept driving and driving until she was sure we were far enough from him. We were safe....For like a month. Then I started to feel like I was being watched. Four weeks of that and one night I woke up to the sound of glass shattering. I walk in to the hall way to see Megan standing outside her bedroom.

"Megs?"

She looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. "Did you here that? W-what was that?"

"I don't know."

Then we hear screaming, followed by crying and yelling. Megan starts to cry and runs over to hug me. I hug her back protectively.

"I'm scared Drakey....That sounded like mommy....It's daddy....He's back....He came back to kill us."

Tears of my own welled up in my eyes. I leaned down to kiss her forhead.

"Stay here Megs. I'll be back."

She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Are you gonna help mommy?"

I nodded.

She grabbed my hand and began to walk to all the noise. I wanted to protest, but I didn't, because Mgan was right, we needed to stick together. We went into the living room and gasped. One of the windows was broken. Mom was on the floor crying, she was bruised and cut up, and she was bleeding. He was above her hitting and punching her over and over.

"MOMMY!" Megan cried out in horror.

"STOP!" I yelled.

I let go of Megan's hand and jumped up on his back hitting him over and over on the head.

"Leave mom alone you monster!" I cried as I hit him.

_There's bath tubs full of glow flies. Bathed in kerosene. _

He ripped me off of him and threw me hard against the wall. I groaned as I hit the floor. He walked closer to me and was about to hit me when all the sudden he was soaked. He looks over at Megan who was holding an empty can of kerosene.

"Now honey why would you do that?"

Megan had a look of disgust, fear, and hate on her face.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your honey! I hate you! Leave Drake alone! Leave mommy alone! Just leave us alone!"

He went over to her and slapped her hard against the face, then picked her up by the throat.

"So you hate me huh?"

Megan was struggling to get free. She kept trying to breathe, but couldn't, so she was just making gagging noises.

"How can you hate me? I'm your father."

"No your not!" I yelled from behind him."Your nothing but a monster!"

He turned to me slowly.

"Is that so?" He asked letting go of Megan's neck.

Megan dropped to her knees gagging for breath. He went over to me and was about to hit me.

"NO!"

Me, Megan, and him looked at mom, who was weakly standing behind us holding a match.

"If you lay one hand on Drake I'll set you on fire!"

He laughed.

"Don't make me laugh Audrey! You don't have the guts to do that!"

"I mean it Dominic!"

He just turned back to me and slapped me just like he slapped Megan. Then before I knew what happened he was on fire. He screamed, he ran in circles a couple of times before he jumped out the window.

"Drake! Megan! Come over here babies!" Mom cried, opening up her arms. We ran to her, and she hugged us protectively. All three of us cried.

_Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the window..._

I sat up quickly, panting, waking up from another scary nightmare of him. I was soak in wet in sweat. I crawled out of bed, down the ladder, into Josh's bed.

He make's it better.

He makes the monster go away.

He makes me feel safe.

Josh stirred in his sleep. He turned around so he was facing me.

Josh is never surprised when I come into his bed in middle of the night, 'cause I do it like once a month....Maybe twice.

"Another nightmare about your dad?" He asked sleepingly, without opening up his eyes.

I never told Josh about him. All I said was I have nightmares about him and he just knows something bad happened.

"Yeah."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and he kisses my temple.

Maybe one day I will tell him.....Just not now.


End file.
